dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Society of America Vol 3 5
* Kenz Nuhor (as an hallucination) Locations: * Antarctica :*Fortress of Solitude * Gotham City :*Arkham Asylum Items: * Bat-Signal * Cosmic Rod * Legion Flight Ring * Utility Belt Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Batman (Bruce Wayne) | Cast2 = Cyclone | Cast3 = Doctor Destiny | Cast4 = Dream Girl (Nura Nal) | Cast5 = Geo-Force | Cast6 = Harvey Bullock | Cast7 = James Gordon | Cast8 = Justice League of America | Cast9 = Justice Society of America | Cast10 = Legion of Super-Heroes | Cast11 = Red Tornado (John Smith) | Cast12 = Sandman (Sanderson Hawkins) | Cast13 = Stargirl | Cast14 = Starman (Thom Kallor) | Cast15 = Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) | Cast16 = Wildfire | Location1 = Antarctica | Location2 = Arkham Asylum | Location3 = Fortress of Solitude | Location4 = Gotham City | Item1 = Bat-Signal | Item2 = Cosmic Rod | Item3 = Legion Flight-Ring | Item4 = Utility Belt | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = and Rod Reis'']] * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) appear on the cover to this issue, but do not appear in the inside story. * This issue alters Superman's known Post-Crisis history. It is established at the end of this issue that Superman spent a portion of his youth in the 30th century where he met the Legion of Super-Heroes. This intimates that Superman was active as Superboy. In the original Post-Crisis continuity, Clark Kent never adopted a Superboy persona and did not meet the Legion of Super-Heroes until well into adulthood. | Trivia = * Superman's Legion of Super-Heroes gallery includes effigies of the following characters: Blok, Bouncing Boy, Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Cosmic Boy, Dawnstar, Dream Girl, Duo Damsel, Element Lad, Ferro Lad, Invisible Kid (Jacques Foccart), Invisible Kid (Lyle Norg), Karate Kid, Light Lass, Lightning Lad, Matter-Eater Lad, Mon-El, Phantom Girl, Polar Boy, Saturn Girl, Sensor Girl, Shadow Lass, Star Boy, Sun Boy, Timber Wolf, Ultra Boy, White Witch and Wildfire | Recommended = * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) #1-8 * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) #1-10 * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) #1-up * JSA #1-87 * JSA All-Stars #1-8 * JSA Classified #1-up * JSA: Strange Adventures #1-6 * Justice League of America (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Justice Society of America image gallery * Justice Society of America members list * Justice Society of America Reserves list * Justice Society of America villains list * Batman appearances list * Cyclone appearances list * Dream Girl appearances list * Geo-Force appearances list * James Gordon appearances list * Red Tornado appearances list * Sandman appearances list * Stargirl chronology page * Starman appearances list * Superman appearances list | Links = * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * DrakeSix's Justice Society of America Web Site * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology }} ----